The consensus of most medical experts is that water supply is the single most critical factor to human health. Over 400,000 people were stricken, 4,000 hospitalized and over 100 people died in Milwaukee in 1993 from Cryptosporidium, a bacterial contaminant in their city-treated drinking water. Natural Resources Defense Council estimates that in the US alone more than 900,000 become ill each year from water-borne disease and as many as 900 will die. There is also an increasing awareness that “bottled water” itself may be no safer than municipally treated water. Some citizens feel protected by household-type water filters. However, of the over 2,000 types/styles/sizes of filters now being sold to the public for additional treating of city water, only a few remove significant amounts of parasites, viruses, bacteria, pesticides and heavy metals. While contaminated water is harmful to adults, infants and young children are at much greater risk from drinking impure water, particularly water with high levels of heavy metals or radioisotopes. Therefore, it is essential that a filter, such as an NSF 53-compliant filter, be used to remove impurities and VOCs. In addition, operation of a water generator in the vicinity of a pesticide plant or during insect spraying, either from the air or truck mounted units, could place VOCs in the generated water. Also, if a generator without an NSF 53 filter is producing water when its host house is sprayed for pest control, the water could be severely contaminated with VOCs.
While the situation is bad in parts of the United States, it is worse in many other developed countries and critical in third-world countries. In developing nations, there is often at least intermittent electricity but no source for potable water. For clinics and hospitals in such remote areas, doctors and technicians need purified water for scrubbing and to prepare medicines. In the case of remote villages in developing countries, there is a need for a unit which generates and dispenses purified water, is easily moved, is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and which can operate from a variety of types of electrical power with a minimum of maintenance.
The most common potable water dispenser for use in the home and office is the 20-liter glass or plastic bottle placed on a gravity-flow dispensing stand. The bottles usually provide processed spring or, well water and are generally sold with a representation of compliance with state and local health codes for potable water. One major drawback to “bottled water” is the fact that filled containers are heavy (approximately 25-30 kg) and awkward to change. Another problem is that algae can build up in the user's stand, necessitating periodic cleaning to maintain water purity. Relative to dissolved and suspended contaminants and undesired impurities, “bottled water” may be no safer than municipal water.
Today, 75% of American homes use chlorine-treated water. A problem that is just beginning to be recognized by the public is the reaction of chlorine with organic materials such as decaying vegetation. These reactions produce by-products known as halogenated organic compounds or trihalomethanes, which are known carcinogens. A recent study concluded that 18% of rectal cancers and 9% of bladder cancers can be attributed to by-products related to water chlorination.
At this time, the market for portable, potable water sources requires: (a) generation of high-quality water which is certifiably free of all impurities which are health hazards to infants and children in particular, (b) no necessity for storing and moving heavy bottles, (c) no requirement for expensive, complex maintenance procedures/cleaning, (d) low operating cost, (e) no special wiring/plumbing for installation, (f) attractive, office-furniture styling, (g) a more efficient water generator, (h) a low cost method of increasing the temperature/humidity range of condensate production, (i) a control and display panel indicating system operations, and (j) graphing abilities to indicate expected water production at various temperature/humidity conditions.